


Running up that hill

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Running up that hill

 

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre**  : Running Up That Hill  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : R  
 **Genre**  : romance

Note : Cet été, j'ai utilisé ma relative disponibilité pour écrire un roman en entier à raison de presque 2000 mots tous les jours. Lorsque je l'ai terminé, je me suis retrouvée avec une étrange sensation de vide et le besoin d'écrire juste pour me détendre et me faire plaisir.  
Ainsi sont nés : « Les satellites ».  
« Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement. Il y en aura des longs et des courts, d'à peu près tous les ratings possibles (mais probablement une majorité dans les R/NC 17) et de différents point de vues… Bref, c'est vraiment juste pour le plaisir d'écrire des histoires d'amour.  
Note 2 : Tous les titres de parties sont des titres de chansons écoutées pendant la rédaction.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**1\. Running Up That Hill**

Blaine ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé passer ses premières vacances « d'adulte» perdu au fin fond des Hautes - Alpes.

Après avoir mis consciencieusement de l'argent de côté pendant quatre ans pour aller à Florence, à Prague et pourquoi pas ensuite à Amsterdam… Sa machine à laver, son chauffe-eau et sa gazinière en avaient décidé autrement. Tous les équipements de type électro ménager tombent en panne les uns après les autres, sa mère le lui avait assez répété lors de son premier déménagement et l'appartement de Blaine en a été l'illustration parfaite. Il a donc du laisser partir ses amis sans lui pour des vacances qu'il a lui-même organisées (il avait même réussi à réserver un hôtel en italien ! En italien !). Pour être honnête, cela lui fait encore un peu mal au cœur (sans compter que Wes l'assomme de sms et de photos floues prises avec son portable).

Cela dit, cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu rester bloqué à New York dans son appartement prenant l'eau de toute part mais équipé à neuf…

Heureusement pour lui, Cooper lui avait offert un billet d'avion pour son anniversaire. Blaine n'avait alors pas eu le cœur de lui dire que le fin fonds des Alpes n'était peut être pas sa destination rêvée pour partir en vacances. Il est déjà bien content d'en avoir eu l'opportunité.

De nombreuses randonnées partent du chalet qu'il a loué pour trois semaines et, si la petite maison est un peu grande pour lui seul, il ne peut pas dire que le paysage qui l'entoure soit déplaisant. Cela fait ainsi deux jours qu'il explore les alentours à l'aide d'un petit guide qu'il s'est procuré à l'office du tourisme. Ils n'avaient malheureusement plus de guide en anglais et il a du se rabattre sur l'un de ceux qui restaient en français (tout plutôt que l'allemand) en se disant qu'après tout, suivre un GR ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Finalement, après avoir du demander plusieurs fois son chemin dans un français très approximatif à d'autres randonneurs, il a décidé de se cantonner aux petites balades réservées aux débutants. Blaine pourrait en avoir un peu honte, mais après tout il est ici absolument tout seul et personne n'est là pour se moquer de lui.

Une de ses fenêtres donne cependant sur Le Grand Area et il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir envisager cette randonnée à cause de son inaptitude à lire une carte dans une autre langue que la sienne. La montagne se dresse droite et massive au loin et le soir, lorsque le jour baisse, le soleil qui se couche juste derrière elle, la baigne d'or et de rose. C'est un spectacle magnifique et il en a déjà pris approximativement deux cents soixante-dix photos qu'il envoie toutes à Wes en guise de vengeance (ils sont maintenant à Prague et Blaine a déjà reçu trente cinq photos du pont et soixante quinze de la cathédrale).

L'un dans l'autre, ce ne seront peut-être pas de si mauvaises vacances que ça finalement.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, trois coups répétés à la porte du chalet lui font lever la tête de son livre. C'est un soir d'orage. Il peut entendre la pluie frapper rythmiquement contre les vitres et le vent s'engouffrer dans les interstices entres les poutres.

_Cela pourrait être un serial killer._

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées parasites stupides et se lève pour aller ouvrir. Par mesure de sécurité, il regarde tout de même par l'œilleton pour voir qui peut bien se présenter chez lui à une heure pareille. Il doit très certainement exister un film d'horreur se passant dans les Alpes. Blaine est certain qu'il doit d'ailleurs y avoir des cannibales dans ce genre de film. Ou des zombies.

Le jeune homme qui se tient sur son porche ne ressemble pas spécialement à un zombie, ni à un cannibale, mais en même temps, Blaine n'a pas côtoyé beaucoup de cannibales dans sa vie. Il est par contre absolument trempé et presqu'intégralement recouvert de boue. De là où il est, Blaine peut même le voir claquer des dents.

_Il doit être complètement gelé._

Blaine ouvre sa porte à la volée et fait signe à l'étranger d'entrer. Il s'agit sûrement d'un français et les mots ne lui seront alors d'aucune utilité. Le jeune homme a cependant l'air de comprendre ce geste universel car il pénètre dans la pièce immédiatement en grelottant.

_« Bonsoir. Je suis terriblement désolé de vous déranger. J'ai été surpris par l'orage et ma tente s'est envolée. Je pensais mourir noyé sous cette pluie lorsque j'ai aperçu de la lumière. Je vous promets de ne pas m'imposer longtemps. Juste le temps de me sécher et de repérer sur une carte un gite où passer la nuit. »_

La voix est mélodieuse et rapide… Et Blaine ne comprend absolument rien à part « Bonsoir », « pluie » et « luciole » et encore il n'est pas sûr du dernier. Parce que pourquoi est-ce que l'étranger viendrait lui parler de lucioles ?

_« Heu… Je… Hum. Je suis Blaine Anderson. Je pas très bien parler français. »_

Cette phrase contient à peu près l'intégralité de son vocabulaire avec :  _« Je suis perdu. »._ Il est en train de songer à aller chercher son petit livre de conversation lorsqu'un gloussement le tire de sa profonde détresse. Il lève la tête et croise le regard de l'inconnu qui se retient visiblement d'éclater de rire. Franchement, Blaine ne lui en voudrait pas : Il  _sait_ que son français est déplorable.

« Hem. »

L'étranger se reprend, tout en continuant à se mordiller la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Blaine remarque alors qu'il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui et que sous la boue et les cheveux plaqués par la pluie se cachent des yeux très bleus.

« Je vais recommencer, je crois. Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et visiblement, vu ton accent tu parles anglais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ouvre de grands yeux. Son anglais est aussi bon que son français. Ce  _Kurt_  doit être polyglotte. En plus d'avoir des yeux très bleus et une jolie voix.

« Wow. Heu. Bonsoir. Tu parles anglais ? »

C'est un peu stupide de demander ça, vu que  _Kurt vient tout juste de lui parler en anglais_.

Mais, Kurt ne se moque pas de lui. Il se contente de hocher la tête et de reprendre :

« Je suis américain. Je suis ici en vacances. J'ai été surpris par l'orage et ma tente n'a pas résisté au vent. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer comme ça. »

Blaine secoue la tête immédiatement.

« Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a pas de problème et… »

Il prend soudain véritablement conscience de l'état dans lequel se tient Kurt devant lui. Trempé de la tête au pied, sale et les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis un imbécile. Tu dois mourir de froid. »

Sans réfléchir il le prend par la main et le mène à la petite salle de bain. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais il y a une baignoire et une quantité impressionnante de serviettes de toilette.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Tu peux te servir de tout ce qu'il y a sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je… heu.. »

Blaine se rend alors compte qu'il vient de mener un inconnu dans sa salle de bain, ce qui revient à lui proposer de se déshabiller et de se laver alors que Blaine est dans la pièce adjacente.

« … Enfin, si tu veux. Je veux dire, tu dois avoir froid. Et l'eau chaude, c'est bon pour ça. Quand on a froid. Pour se réchauffer, je veux dire. »

_Stupide, stupide, stupide._

Finalement, plutôt que de se ridiculiser d'avantage, il saisit deux serviettes qu'il lui tend un peu brusquement avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Des vêtements, des vêtements… Les habits de Kurt doivent être inutilisables et Blaine ne peut pas le laisser frigorifié comme ça. Il vide ses tiroirs un peu frénétiquement pour trouver quelque chose à lui prêter. Finalement, il choisit un sweatshirt de Cooper un peu trop grand pour lui, un pantalon de jogging et une grosse paire de chaussettes.

_Est-ce que je dois lui sortir un boxer ? Non. Peut-être pas._

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça lui évitera de rester en serviette le temps que ses vêtements ne soient plus raides de crasse. Il dépose son paquet derrière la porte de salle de bain avant de se retirer dans le salon lorsqu'il entend le bruit de la douche.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Blaine reprend son livre sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer à nouveau dessus. Pourtant, Peeta est en bien mauvaise posture et Blaine  _adore_  Peeta. Il remarque alors le sac de Kurt abandonné contre la porte d'entrée. Kurt a eu la présence d'esprit de le protéger avec une protection en plastique et la pluie n'a donc pas du lui causer trop de dommage. Pour faire bonne mesure, Blaine prend quand même une serpillère dans la petite kitchenette pour éponger le tissu rêche et heureusement visiblement imperméable. Il hésite une seconde à allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée pour faire sécher le tout plus vite, mais en plein mois d'août cela semble tout de même un peu ridicule.

Kurt sort de la salle de bain, alors que Blaine relit la même page pour la troisième fois.

« Merci pour les vêtements. J'ai de quoi me changer dans mon sac, mais je l'ai oublié près de la porte.

\- Oh, je, heu… De rien. »

Kurt semble rendre son centre du langage totalement inopérationnel.

« Merci aussi pour la douche. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je pense qu'en arrivant je devais un peu ressembler au monstre du marais. »

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment si un monstre du marais pourrait avoir d'aussi jolis yeux, mais il s'abstient de faire la réflexion.

Kurt n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un randonneur. Il est grand, très fin et sa peau, bien que constellée de tâches de rousseur reste très blanche. Il nage un peu dans le sweatshirt de Cooper et le pantalon de Blaine est un peu court pour lui, mais il les porte comme des accessoires de mode.

« Je pense que les vêtements dans lesquels je suis arrivé sont définitivement perdus. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un sac poubelle pour les jeter par la suite et ne pas tacher mon sac ?

\- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. »

Blaine va lui en chercher un dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et revient pour trouver à Kurt en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortir un paquet de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'ai déjà assez abusé de ton hospitalité. J'ai un guide dans mon sac je vais voir quel est le gîte le plus proche. »

Blaine jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pluie tombe toujours à torrents et le ciel est encore zébré d'éclairs.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. », balbutie-t-il sans réfléchir.

Kurt se retourne et hausse un sourcil.

« Je veux dire, c'est dangereux. Il pleut encore à verse et il y a de l'orage. En plus, il est presque 23h. »

Kurt semble hésiter quelques secondes.

« C'est que… je ne voudrais pas abu…

\- Je te promets que je ne suis pas un zombie cannibale ! »

… Blaine a envie de se taper la tête contre la table basse. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

« … Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas un zombie cannibale non plus. »

Blaine sent la peau de son visage se mettre à chauffer.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

« Hm. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'abuseras pas. Je suis tout seul ici et un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. »

Kurt le regarde un instant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et visiblement un peu surpris.

« D'accord. Merci pour ton hospitalité. Est-ce que je peux étendre mon sac de couchage quelque part. Je pense qu'il a malheureusement un peu pris la pluie.

\- Pas de problème. »

Blaine sort un étendoir d'un des placards et le tend à Kurt qui le déplie pour y étendre son duvet. Il a un peu plus que « pris la pluie » il est absolument trempé et goutte même un peu par terre. Kurt semble gêné et prend aussitôt la serpillère abandonnée près de son sac pour éponger par terre.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais sous ma tente lorsque l'orage a éclaté et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le replier immédiatement.

\- Et, hum, où est ta tente ?

\- … Quelque part dans le Massif des Ecrins je pense. Elle s'est envolée. »

Blaine s'imagine alors la tente flottant au gré du vent, laissant Kurt réveillé en sursaut par des trombes d'eaux et emmêlé dans son sac de couchage. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Kurt le rejoint presqu'immédiatement. Ils rient tous les deux tellement forts qu'ils sont obligés de s'asseoir par terre pour calmer les petits hoquets qui leur coupent la respiration.

« Je…Je ne suis pas très bon en camping. », réussit à dire Kurt au milieu de son fou rire.

Blaine hoche la tête rapidement sans pouvoir commenter cette grande vérité, toujours agité de soubresauts nerveux. Il est littéralement plié en deux et il leur faut presqu'une minute pour arriver enfin à se calmer.

« Je ne suis pas très bon en camping non plus, répond-il finalement. Je me suis déjà perdu sept fois depuis que je suis là. Et ça ne fait que cinq jours. Je suis incapable de lire une carte en français.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. »

Kurt est une personne avec laquelle il est bon de rire et c'est une qualité que l'on ne trouve que trop peu chez les gens. Blaine est heureux de lui avoir ouvert sa porte.

Un bâillement lui fait relever la tête et il voit Kurt cligner rapidement des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil sans grande efficacité.

« Tu dois être épuisé. Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Kurt réprime un nouveau bâillement et se lève maladroitement.

« Je marche depuis une semaine, je ne suis pas habitué. »

Un éclair de tristesse passe subitement sur son visage et Blaine ne sait alors plus trop quoi dire. Ce n'est pas à lui de commenter ou de poser des questions. Si Kurt veut en parler, il le fera de lui-même. Cependant, Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que quelqu'un comme Kurt peut bien faire en plein milieu des Alpes, seul avec sa tente.

« Le chalet est pourvu d'un autre matelas ? », demande Kurt en cherchant des yeux un autre couchage.

Ah. Blaine n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et à nouveau, le centre du langage situé dans son cerveau se met en pause. Il n'y a pas de matelas supplémentaire et le canapé est trop défoncé pour servir de lit de rechange. Blaine n'y reste même pas plus de deux heures d'affilées pour lire.

« Heu.. Je… Hm. »

_Non, il n'y a pas de deuxième matelas. Et je viens globalement de t'inviter à partager mon lit alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas._

Si Wes était là, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre lit, c'est ça ? »

Blaine secoue la tête, mortifié.

« … Je n'aurais qu'à mettre une couverture par terre. Après tout, cela fait cinq jours que je dors sur un tapis de sol. Mon dos est irrémédiablement atteint.

\- Non ! Non. »

Blaine proteste immédiatement.

« Prend le lit. Je prendrais le sol. Ou le canapé. Mais tu peux prendre le lit. »

Kurt hausse un sourcil et wow, mais Blaine ne savait pas qu'il était humainement possible de faire ça.

« Blaine. Je m'impose déjà chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit. Il est hors de question que je te chasse de ton propre lit.

\- Mais. Je… »

Blaine cherche à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas profondément stupide.

« Mon lit est assez grand pour deux. »

Raté.

« Je veux dire. Si tu veux. Il y a beaucoup de couvertures. Et le lit est vraiment très grand. Et… Bon, je vais me taire maintenant. »

Kurt a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regarde, visiblement amusé par son inaptitude à aligner une phrase à peu près compréhensible.

« Je suis homosexuel, déclare-t-il très simplement, sans battre un cil. Ca ne te dérange toujours pas de partager un lit avec moi. »

_Oh._ Il le dit sans honte et sans pudeur, sans doute habitué au dégoût et au rejet. Cela lui serre un peu le cœur car ces réactions, Blaine les connaît aussi.

« Heu. Moi aussi. Mais, je t'assure, ce sera très respectable. Je ne ferai rien. Promis. Je dormirai tout au bord et…

\- Respire Blaine, tu vas finir par t'étouffer. »

Blaine hoche la tête stupidement et Kurt étouffe à nouveau un bâillement.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes vêtements ? Mon pyjama est humide. Je vais le mettre à sécher à côté du sac de couchage.

\- Pas de problème. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire suite à leur discussion, Blaine va prendre son propre pyjama et s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour se donner du courage.

« Bon. Blaine, dit-il à son miroir. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Reprends-toi et conduis-toi correctement. »

Il remarque sur le bord du lavabo une des nombreuses brosses à dent jetable qui se trouvent à disposition dans le petit meuble sur la droite.

_Il s'est lavé les dents dans ma salle de bain._

« Sérieusement, Blaine… »

Comme si s'adresser à lui-même à la troisième personne ne le rendait pas moins ridicule.

Il sort de la salle de bain après s'être rafraichit et retrouve Kurt dans la chambre. Il se tient à côté du lit à priori sans savoir quelle conduite adopter.

Même en dormant debout et habillé d'un vieux sweatshirt, Kurt est sans doute la plus belle personne que Blaine ai jamais vu et il sent son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

_Oh, non, non,non. Ce n'est pas le moment. Non._

« Je ne savais pas quel était ton côté du lit, dit doucement Kurt et c'est la première fois que Blaine entend dans sa voix un soupçon d'hésitation.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

\- Oh. Okay. »

Kurt prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et se dirige vers le côté droit. Le spectacle a quelque chose d'incroyablement surréaliste. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis une ou deux heures tout au plus et  _Blaine va partager son lit avec un parfait inconnu._

_Au moins, je connais son prénom,_  pense Blaine en éteignant la lumière et en le rejoignant à tâtons.

Cela devrait être bizarre. Angoissant sûrement. Et ils devraient être mal à l'aise tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Bien sûr, la situation n'est pas dépourvue de gaucherie et de maladresse, de pieds froids qui se touchent et qui se retirent avec un million d'excuses et les prémices d'un éclat de rire. Ils respectent cependant tous les deux scrupuleusement leur moitié du lit et Blaine sent un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, surtout si c'est dans leur lit. Tu pourrais être un meurtrier et profiter de mon sommeil pour me séquestrer dans ta cave, chuchote Kurt d'une petite voix ensommeillée, sans doute même inconscient des mots qui lui échappent.

\- Et toi tu pourrais être un cannibale et me dévorer pendant la nuit. »

Un petit ronflement lui répond et Blaine se recroqueville sous la couette en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Cela devrait être bizarre vraiment, mais ça ne l'est pas.

* * *

Blaine est réveillé par le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre et une odeur qu'il ne connaît pas. Il renifle quelques secondes, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

_Kurt._

Kurt qui est arrivé hier soir sur son porche, trempé jusqu'au os. Kurt avec qui il a dormi et qui ne l'a pas dévoré dans son sommeil. Pas un cannibale donc.

Il se lève et se déplace encore un peu au radar, son nez le guidant fermement vers la bonne odeur qui vient de la cuisine. Il y trouve Kurt pieds nus mais douché et habillé, en train de s'activer devant sa cuisinière. Sur le plan de travail se trouvent plusieurs coquilles d'œufs, de la farine et une bouteille de lait.

« Hey ! »

Sa voix est encore enrouée et il doit certainement ressembler à un homme des cavernes avec ses cheveux dignes de Médusa et l'ombre de barbe qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de raser. De toute façon, à côté de Kurt, il ne peut que paraître échevelé. Le jeune homme ressemble à une gravure de mode. Ses vêtements ne devraient rien avoir d'extraordinaire – ce sont des vêtements de montagne – mais il les porte comme s'ils avaient été créés pour lui. Il est également parfaitement coiffé et honnêtement, Blaine ne savait pas que l'on pouvait faire  _ça_  avec ses cheveux. On ne pourrait pas le faire avec les siens en tout cas.

_« Bonjour ! Je nous ai fait des crêpes !_

\- Pardon ? »

Il est vraiment trop tôt pour du français… Il sera toujours trop tôt pour du français.

« J'ai dit : Je suis en train de faire des  _crêpes_.

\- Des  _crêpes_  ? »

Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peuvent bien être des « crêpes ».

« Des pancakes, mais en mieux. Plus français.

\- Oh. »

Après sa première bouchée, Blaine est forcé de reconnaître que Kurt a tout à fait raison.

« Ch'est délichieux !, déclare-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Blaine résiste à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

Dehors, il pleut toujours sans discontinuer. Avant d'aller se doucher Blaine risque un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y a tellement de brouillard et la pluie tombe tellement serrée que l'on n'y voit pas à cinq mètres.

Après s'être rendu un peu plus présentable et avoir entrepris de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux pour le faire ressembler à autre chose qu'un croisement entre Borat et un brocoli, Blaine rejoint Kurt dans la pièce principale. Ce dernier est assis en tailleurs sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas ressortir par ce temps là ? »

Kurt se retourne brusquement et Blaine a juste le temps de saisir à nouveau une expression d'une infinie tristesse sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse immédiatement. Personne ne devrait avoir un regard aussi triste.

« … Est-ce que tu veux jouer au scrabble ? Je suis un maître en la matière.»

C'est la seule chose à laquelle Blaine a réussi à penser et aussitôt les yeux de Kurt s'éclairent.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Il se trouve qu'en effet, Kurt est absolument imbattable au scrabble. Ils enchainent plusieurs parties et Blaine se fait battre à chaque fois, mais cela ramène un sourire sur le visage de Kurt et Blaine ne peut pas trouver en lui-même la volonté d'être mauvais perdant. Pas lorsque le visage de Kurt se fend d'un sourire tellement grand qu'il plisse ses yeux et dévoile les petites perles blanches de ses dents.

Ils prennent le déjeuner ensemble et Kurt insiste à nouveau pour faire la cuisine en guise de remerciement pour le gîte et le couvert. Encore une fois, c'est excellent. Blaine oublie le nom du plat dès que Kurt l'a prononcé, mais cela semble français en tout cas.

« Et donc, que fais-tu perdu seul au milieu de la montagne ?, lui demande Kurt alors qu'ils sont en train de faire la vaisselle. Blaine hausse les épaules et finit par lui raconter ses déboires avec son électroménager et le deuil de ses vacances à travers l'Europe. Kurt a l'air sincèrement désolé et ils parcourent un instant une partie des millions de photos que Wes lui a déjà envoyées.

« C'est ton petit ami ? finit par demander Kurt sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Wes ?! Oh, non ! On se connait depuis le lycée. Je n'ai… hum. Je suis célibataire. »

_Depuis plus de six mois_ , mais cela Kurt n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Oh. Heu. Okay. »

Kurt ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux et butte adorablement sur ses mots. Blaine décide de ne pas insister et de garder ce rougissement discret pour lui pour le moment, même s'il doit se retenir de ne pas se mettre à glousser comme une collégienne.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ces montagnes seul avec ton sac à dos ?, demande-t-il lui aussi, curieux d'obtenir enfin une réponse à cette question qui le taraude.

« Oh. J'ai… »

Kurt repose doucement le verre qu'il est en train d'essuyer et cette douleur fugitive que Blaine ne cesse de saisir, traverse son regard.

« J'ai promis à quelqu'un de grimper en haut du Grand Area. »

Blaine pourrait lui demander qui est ce « quelqu'un » et pourquoi sa seule mention semble le faire tellement souffrir. Il pourrait demander quelle histoire se cache derrière le frémissement de sa voix… Mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, Blaine sourit et demande :

« Il y a un Monopoly dans un des placards, tu veux jouer ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Kurt le bat à plate coutures, mais son sourire a retrouvé sa place sur son visage.

La soirée les trouve tous les deux à moitié endormis sur le canapé. Ils se sont installés chacun à une extrémité et ont allumé la petite télévision qui trône prés de la cheminé. Elle ne diffuse que des émissions en français et ni l'un ni l'autre n'y accordent une grande attention. Kurt s'est progressivement renfoncé dans son coin du canapé et s'y est endormi, bercé par le son de la pluie. Blaine éteint alors la télévision et reprend son livre, jusqu'ici abandonné sur la table basse. Le bruit des pages rompt doucement le silence relatif et la lumière qui baisse à l'extérieur baigne la pièce d'ombres projetées par les petites lampes. Cela à quelque chose d'incroyablement domestique et Blaine sent son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne sait pas si cela veut dire quelque chose, mais la sensation est agréable et Blaine a envie de la protéger et de se recroqueviller sur elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit oisillon fragile.

Blaine peut dire exactement le moment où Kurt se réveille. Son nez s'agite et ses mains frottent doucement ses yeux.

Il reste silencieux et finit par ouvrir un œil qu'il pose sur Blaine dont le cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La voix de Kurt est à peine plus qu'un murmure et Blaine peut y entendre un soupçon d'incertitude. Kurt vient de lui offrir ses lèvres sur un plateau, au risque de se faire jeter dehors et cela demande certainement plus de courage que Blaine n'en aura jamais.

Blaine repose délicatement son livre et se rapproche de Kurt qui ne bouge toujours pas de son extrémité du canapé. Ses traits sont détendus maintenant et son regard clair est dépourvu du moindre doute. Lorsque Blaine achève de le rejoindre, Kurt lève sa main et ses doigts encadrent doucement son visage pour l'approcher du sien et presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu peux, souffle Blaine presque contre ses lèvres.

\- Okay. »

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulent autour de son cou et l'attirent contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est qu'un effleurement, juste une petite pression sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'y a pas de salive, pas de dent, pas de langue, mais ce simple contact fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et Blaine sent sa respiration se bloquer légèrement dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que… »

Les mots buttent maladroitement sur ses dents.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser moi aussi ? »

Kurt hoche la tête et un petit sourire ourle ses lèvres lorsque Blaine écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. Blaine peut sentir le  _tap tap_  rapide et régulier du cœur de Kurt contre sa poitrine ainsi que les doigts dans ses cheveux qui tirent sur les boucles à la base de sa nuque. Blaine boit Kurt plus qu'il ne l'embrasse, se perdant dans son odeur et la chaleur qui se dégage de sa peau sous ses doigts. Tout semble pourtant converger vers leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, humide de salive et malmenée par un petit peu trop de dents.

Ils ne se séparent que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard lorsque l'air se fait malheureusement trop rare. Blaine laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt, une de ses mains se posant sur son cœur alors que l'autre prend délicatement ses doigts pour les amener contre ses lèvres.

Il y a plus dans ces simples baisers que dans les multiples aventures qu'il a pu avoir jusqu'ici. Blaine sent au tréfonds de lui même quelque chose… un tiraillement peut-être ? Quelque chose qui l'attire vers Kurt et le pousse à vouloir le garder contre son cœur pour que la douleur ne le trouve plus jamais. Il espère que Kurt le sent aussi.

Ils se lèvent maladroitement sans un mot et se dirigent vers la petite chambre, main dans la main. Il n'y a aucun doute sur ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, mais lorsque Kurt glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine pour les poser contre la peau de son dos et remonter vers ses omoplates, il murmure tout de même contre son oreille : « Je peux ? »

Et Blaine voudrait tout lui donner. Tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il deviendra un jour. Il serait prêt à lui promettre son futur juste pour sentir à nouveau son souffle sur ses lèvres et voir un sourire sur son visage. Blaine a toujours ressenti trop et trop fort, mais lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux de Kurt, il sait qu'il ne doit pas être le seul.

Ses mains se perdent à nouveau dans les cheveux de Kurt pour attirer son visage contre le sien et dévorer sa bouche dans un baiser qui chuchote toutes ces choses que Blaine n'arrive pas encore à dire. Ne peut pas encore dire car ils ne sont pour l'instant que deux inconnus sur un lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, murmure-t-il doucement pour ne pas crever la bulle de silence qui les enveloppe.

\- Toi. »

Ils n'ont pas de lubrifiant, ni de préservatif car ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on emmène en haute montagne lorsque l'on part seul au milieu de nulle part, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Blaine veut toucher, sentir et presser le corps chaud de Kurt contre le sien, s'insinuer jusqu'à son cœur et s'y enrouler délicatement.

Il allonge doucement Kurt sur le matelas et se place entre ses jambes avant de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Ils sont alors à nouveaux pressés l'un contre l'autre, les talons de Kurt appuyant contre ses reins et ses mains parcourant doucement la large étendue de son dos. Ils bougent l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections piégées entre eux et glissant l'une contre l'autre presque trop lentement, alors que leurs bouches se retrouvent encore et encore pour aspirer chacun des sons qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Après ça, il n'y a plus que cette chaleur dévorante et la sueur qui roule sur leurs peaux et se perd dans les draps.

« Ne me laisse pas partir. », souffle Kurt contre sa joue, trop bas sans doute pour que Blaine soit censé l'entendre. Il ne peut alors que le serrer encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Okay. »

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveille, le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux et il est à nouveau seul. Pourtant, contrairement à la veille, les draps sont froids et aucune odeur ne lui parvient de la cuisine.

Un horrible pressentiment lui serre la gorge et il se lève précipitamment, trébuchant à moitié sur les vêtements qui jonchent le sol.

« Kurt ? »

Le silence qui lui répond lui apprend tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Les affaires de Kurt ont toutes disparues, mais sur la table de la pièce principale, il y a une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

[Je suis désolé. Kurt.]

_Ne me laisse pas partir.  
_ _J'ai promis à quelqu'un de grimper en haut du Grand Area._

Blaine a passé un jeans et un pullover avant même d'avoir pris la décision de se mettre en route. Il lasse ses chaussures de marche et déplie le guide en français oublié sur une étagère.

Sans surprise, il n'y comprend pas grand chose.

Pourtant, le Grand Area est là, juste derrière sa fenêtre.

Blaine ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois avant de se mettre en route, oubliant le guide derrière lui et se dirigeant simplement droit vers la montagne. C'est un sommet isolé de 2869 mètres, il ne devrait pas se perdre en y allant. Du moins il l'espère. Kurt l'attend là haut. Il ne le lui a pas dit clairement, mais Blaine se souvient des mots chuchotés à son oreille et cela vaut pour autant de promesses.

Il marche seul un peu plus d'une heure et demie avant de rencontrer d'autres randonneurs. C'est un groupe de hollandais et la majorité d'entre eux parlent anglais.

« Excusez-moi, je dois me rendre au sommet du Grand Area, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin le plus court ? »

Une petite dame d'une soixantaine d'année s'avance. Elle porte un badge avec son nom – Mathilda - et Blaine en déduit que cela doit être la guide.

« Nous y allons, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous Monsieur… ?

\- Blaine. Juste Blaine.

\- Et bien Blaine, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'en haut. En route. Nous y serons d'ici une heure et demie. »

Le passage qu'ils empruntent est escarpé mais le paysage se déroulant sous leurs yeux est absolument magnifique. Le sentier exploite habilement les lignes de faiblesses du bastion, évitant barres rocheuses et gendarmes et utilisant au mieux le relief tourmenté de l'arrête, ce qui permet une progression rapide tout en profitant de la vue sur toute la vallée encaissée. A mi-parcours, le petit groupe s'arrête pour se rafraichir et Blaine leur en est reconnaissant. Il est quasiment sûr d'en avoir plus besoin que la majorité des retraités qui grimpent avec lui. Blaine est en nage. Il est en bonne condition physique, mais il n'a jamais marché comme cela en pleine montagne. Il a l'impression d'avoir trop d'air dans les poumons et ses genoux protestent sur le chemin rocailleux. Il ne songe pourtant pas une seconde à renoncer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez là-haut ?, lui demande un des randonneurs en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Une promesse. »

Le randonneur – Anton ? – le regarde très sérieusement avant de lui taper fermement sur l'épaule.

« En route alors. Les promesses n'attendent pas. »

Blaine acquiesce et charge à nouveau son sac sur ses épaules.

La fin du parcours est plus escarpée encore et le cœur de Blaine bat de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que le sommet se rapproche.

Kurt doit y être. Il doit l'attendre là haut. Il ne peut pas déjà être redescendu.

_Encore juste un petit peu._

« Vas-y mon garçon. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là en haut. », lui dit Anton en le poussant fermement devant lui.

« Merci. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. On se revoit au sommet. »

Blaine hoche la tête et accélère le pas, les yeux fixés sur le plateau rocheux où se pressent randonneurs et bouquetins peu farouches.

_Plus que quelques mètres…_

Lorsqu'il débouche enfin sur le sommet, Blaine en a le souffle coupé. Une vue magnifique sur le Massif des Ecrins et ses versants nord englacés se découpe sur un ciel bleu sans nuages. Il pense alors stupidement que c'est sans doute une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Tout autour de lui la vallée se déroule à perte de vue dans un camaïeu de verts profonds zébrés de cours d'eau et de petits chalets semblables au sien.

Mais, toute cette beauté brute et sauvage n'est rien face au garçon qui se tient dos à lui face à l'immensité. Blaine laisse tomber son sac et s'approche doucement. Kurt est assis sur un rocher à l'extrémité nord du plateau, les jambes dans le vide et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il a une petite boite en fer blanc posée sur les genoux. Sans dire un mot, Blaine s'assoit à côté de lui, respirant maintenant l'air à plein poumon.

Ils regardent tous les deux la montagne et le ciel pendant que le soleil les réchauffe doucement. Il y a très peu de bruit ici, un petit peu comme ci toutes les personnes arrivant au sommet ne pouvaient que se recueillir face au spectacle qui s'offre à eux.

Kurt baisse la tête et, sans le regarder pose doucement sa main sur la sienne. Blaine retourne alors sa paume pour mêler leurs doigts et sentir son pouls contre son poignet.

_Tap, tap, tap._

« Tu sais, murmure Kurt. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Sa voix se brise légèrement sur les deux derniers mots et pour la première fois, Blaine peut y lire toute la douleur nue que Kurt gardait jusqu'ici tout au fonds de lui.

« J'ai toujours simplement voulu une main dans la mienne lorsque la vie est un peu trop dure. »

Blaine sait que ce n'est pas à lui de parler maintenant, que les mots de Kurt sont autant pour Blaine qu'ils le sont pour lui-même. Il amène ainsi simplement leurs doigts mêlés contre ses lèvres pour déposer doucement un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le camping. Mais mon père… Mon père adorait ça. »

Sa main libre se referme un peu plus sur la petite boite qu'il tient sur ses genoux.

« Monter en haut du Grand Area était un de ses rêves. Il aurait du y aller il y a des années de ça avec ma belle mère en voyage de noce. Ils n'ont pas pu car j'ai du entrer dans une école privée… Il n'a jamais pu le faire. Je comptais le leur offrir pour ses soixante ans, mais… »

Les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues et sa voix est agitée de gros sanglots sourds qui transpercent le cœur de Blaine et serrent son ventre comme s'il s'agissait des siens. Kurt essuie ses larmes d'une main, l'autre toujours fermement accrochée à celle de Blaine.

« Il est mort il y a quelques semaines sans avoir pu venir ici. »

Kurt ouvre alors la petite boite en fer blanc et, là où Blaine se serait attendu à voir des cendres se trouvent une broche, une montre dont la pile semble s'être arrêtée et une photographie d'un couple tenant un tout petit bébé dans leurs bras.

« La broche était à ma mère et la montre à mon père. Je voulais les amener ici pour qu'ils soient un petit peu avec moi. Je les enterrerai au pied de la montagne. »

Ses yeux sont secs maintenant, mais son corps vibre encore d'une douleur contenue et ses doigts dans ceux de Blaine les serrent jusqu'à lui faire presque mal.

« Ton père serait fier de toi, murmure Blaine doucement.

\- Je sais. »

Kurt renifle, range la broche, la montre et la photo dans la boite et se retourne enfin vers lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé partir. »

Blaine sourit et attire son corps contre le sien. Les bras de Kurt s'enroulent alors autour de lui et sa tête se pose sur son épaule.

« Non. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. »

FIN.

Note de fin : Il est évident que j'ai moi-même fait cette randonnée :D Si vous avez l'occasion de vous rendre dans cette région, n'hésitez pas à faire l'ascension du Grand Area, le point de vue est absolument splendide.


End file.
